Ragnarok
by ShinDragold
Summary: Seperti inikah kalian membalas semua yang kuberikan kepada kalian? Apakah kalian senang menyakiti-ku? Sesungguhnya aku merindukan kalian di saat kalian masih peduli dengan sekitar kalian. Aku harap tindakan-ku ini akan menyadarkan kalian semua…


Ragnarok

By – Kurai BFTD Beilschmidt

Disclaimer : Axis Powers Hetalia written and illustrated by Himaruya Hidekaz

Genre : Tragedy

Rate : T for harsh language

Summary : Seperti inikah kalian membalas semua yang kuberikan kepada kalian? Apakah kalian senang menyakitiku? Sesungguhnya aku merindukan kalian disaat kalian masih peduli dengan sekitar kalian. Aku harap tindakan ini akan menyadarkan kalian semua…

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

_Kalian…._

_Kalian semua…_

_MAHLUK HINA!_

_Sudah kuberikan apa yang kalian butuhkan! Yang kalian inginkan!_

_Apakah ini balasan kalian kepadaku!_

.

.

.

"Tuan Alfred, apakah tuan benar-benar ingin melanjutkan pembangunan komplek _villa_ di daerah ini?"

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang. Tetap dilanjutkan, apapun yang terjadi"

"Tapi, bukankah ini harus meratakan hampir seperempat hutan ini tuan?"

"Ya sudah, tebang saja hutannya. Tetapi lebih baik dibakar saja, aku tidak ingin menunggu terlalu lama"

"Ta-tapi tuan, apakah itu tidak merusak alam? Kita sudah—"

"Cukup! Jika aku bilang lanjutkan, ya lanjutkan! Aku ini AMERIKA dan KAU ini bawahanku! Yang bisa kau lakukan hanya turuti perintahku! Cepat kerjakan!"

"Ba-ba-baik tuan.."

.

.

.

_Dasar mahluk egois…_

_Kalian semua hanya memikirkan diri sendiri!_

_KALIAN SEMUA TIDAK PANTAS HIDUP DASAR MAHLUK HINA!_

_._

_._

_._

"Kita masih di tengah laut, aru… kira-kira kapan sampainya ya, aru?"

"Tuan Wang Yao, saya ada laporan bahwa tangki limbah minyak kapal sudah terlalu penuh. Apa perintahmu tuan?"

"Ya tinggal buang saja, aru"

"Apakah itu tidak apa-apa tuan? Kita masih di tengah laut…"

"Terus kenapa, aru? Apakah membuang limbah minyak ke laut sesulit itu, aru?"

"Air laut bisa tercemar tuan, kalau ketahuan gimana tuan…"

"Kalau tidak ada yang lihat tidak apa-apa kan, aru? Lagipula ini bukan wilayah sekitarku, aru. Jadi aku tidak terlalu peduli, aru"

"… Baiklah tuan"

.

.

.

_Berhenti... berhenti… BERHENTI!_

_SUDAH CUKUP!_

_Apakah kau senang membuatku menderita seperti ini!_

.

.

.

"Apa laporanmu, da? Sampai membawaku dengan helikopter"

"Karena ini rahasia dan masih perlu dikembangkan tuan, jika terdengar akan terjadi masalah"

"Baiklah jika begitu, sekarang… apa laporanmu,da?"

"Tuan Ivan. Kami sudah berhasil membuat bom nuklir baru yang sangat kompleks tuan" Kata orang itu sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kotak besi berisi bom nuklis dan sebuah _launcher _berbentuk _bazooka._

"Kira-kira nuklir itu berdaya ledak berapa? Aku butuh deskripsi lebih detail,da"

"Konsepnya hampir sama seperti _Tsar Bomba_ tapi daya ledaknya diperkecil menjadi 15 megaton TNT agar lebih ringan dibawa dan lebih mudah di produksi secara massal. Bobotnya juga jauh lebih ringan agar bisa ditembak dengan _launcher_ yang berbentuk _bazooka_ ini , walaupun daya ledaknya lumayan besar kami menemukan cara untuk memperkecil bobotnya tanpa mengurangi daya ledaknya. Ketika di ledakan efek radiasinya akan langsung menyebar dan tentu saja lebih jauh dan lebih kuat dari _Tsar Bomba_. Bagaimana tuan? Apakah kau menyukainya?"

"Bagus juga. Baiklah… akan ku coba disini, ufufufu"

"HAH! Ta-tapi tuan, itu akan merusak sebagian besar hutan. Dan bom nuklir masih perlu dikembangkan karena jika diledakan akan berdampak buruk bagi ozon—"

"Kau berani menghentikanku ternyata uhuhu…" Terlihat aura hitam keluar dari Ivan. Sedangkan orang yang tadi ingin menghentikan Ivan hanya bergidik ngeri.

"Ta-tapi…"

"Sudahlah… Cukup duduk manis di situ dan lihat hasil penemuanmu, da~"

"…"

"Ini dia~"

.

.

.

_Kalian MAHLUK KEPARAT!_

_Tidak tahu di untung! Berhenti menyakiti ku!_

_Kesabaranku sudah habis!_

…

…

…

_Ya Tuhan… Maafkan aku…_

_Aku sudah tidak sanggup memelihara mahluk-Mu yang paling sempurna itu_

_Bahkan perhari, perjam, permenit, perdetik…. aku disakiti oleh mereka_

_Setiap aku disakiti aku selalu bersabar dan berusaha menyembuhkan diriku sendiri_

_Tetapi… mereka terus memperdalam sakit ini tanpa memberi kesempatan untukku…_

_Walaupun diantara mereka masih ada yang peduli denganku. Mereka mulai bosan dan meninggalkanku_

_Meninggalkanku dan mulai berbuat yang semena-mena_

_._

_._

_._

_Ya Tuhan… Jika aku boleh memohon sesuatu kepada-Mu_

_Aku ingin…_

_Aku ingin.._

_Aku ingin kau izinkan aku untuk menyadarkan mereka…_

_Semua gertakan-gertakan kecil ku hanya membuat mereka sadar untuk jangka waktu yang pendek_

_Aku ingin mereka semua sadar kalau…_

_Semua mahluk…_

_Yang ku pelihara harus merawat satu sama lain_

_Dan juga… merawat tempat tinggalnya sendiri_

_._

_._

_._

_Ya Tuhan… aku tidak bermaksud egois_

_Aku tidak bermaksud balas dendam_

_Tidak sama sekali…_

_Hanya saja aku sudah letih…_

_Sudah sangat letih…_

_Bahkan aku tidak tahu bagaimana nasibku di masa yang akan datang_

_Aku sayang mereka… Walaupun mereka semua berlaku kejam kepadaku_

_Tapi merekalah yang memberi pelangi di kehidupan ku_

_Aku senang melihat mereka berkembang_

_Di saat mereka sangat mempercayai kalau aku ini berbentuk datar_

_Di saat mereka mencari tahu kehidupan nenek moyangnya_

_Di saat mereka bergembira bermain dengan teman sebayanya di atas padang rumput yang aku tanam_

_Kuberikan semua yang ku punya…_

_Kuberikan apa yang mereka inginkan_

_Ku rawat mereka dengan segenap jiwaku_

_._

_._

_._

_Tetapi semua itu…_

_Semua yang kuberikan…_

_Dibalas dengan kejam nya oleh mereka_

_Aku terasa di khianati!_

_Aku sudah muak dengan mereka!_

_Mereka menjadi jahat karena keserakahan!_

_Dan aku sangat membenci itu…_

_Aku ingin mereka yang dulu…_

_Mereka yang masih peduli dengan sekitarnya dan juga rumahnya…_

_._

_._

_._

_Maka dari itu Tuhan…_

_Izinkan aku untuk_

_Menyadarkan mereka…_

_._

_._

_._

_Walaupun itu…_

_Akan membuat ku hancur berkeping-keping_

* * *

><p>Kali-kali pengen bikin fic tentang kiamat hoho~<p>

Ini sih cuma gambaran kagak jelas dari kepalaku aja ya, jadi kalau rada gak jelas tolong di maklumi

Oh iya… _Ragnarok _itu hari kiamat di _Norse Mythology _

Harusnya sih ceritanya dewa Odin bakal perang sama iblis-iblis gitu deh

Tapi masalahnya ini bukan fandom HetaOdin Axis Powers (ada gitu?) jadi ya begitulah…

Aku cuma pinjem nama doang hehe…

Tadinya mau langsung _chapter_ 1, tapi aku pake prolog dulu deh.. buat _teaser _ hehe

.

**SALAM AWESOME!**

**.**

**.**

Mind to Review?


End file.
